Masked Stoat
In the wild, masked stoats are found along river banks and occasionally along the shores of larger lakes. Their favorite food is an egg, so much so that even as domesticated companions they have a fascination with small round objects, and collect marbles with great glee. They will show off this collection as a sign of great trust, hovering over each beloved prize and chittering excitedly when pouncing upon a new one. They are very curious and active, never staying still for long unless they are asleep, which is quite frustrating for the research magi who are still trying to discover the particulars of their magic. It is known that they can use their magic to make their white fur marking glow a soft green, and that they can select the duration and pattern of this glow, but the purpose for which it is used in the wild is still a mystery. As companions it is simply admired for its beauty, although in the middle of the night when a bored masked stoat climbs onto its magi's chest and wakes him to two beady black eyes in glowing green circles, the magi is not as likely to immediately coo over how adorable it is. The stoats find this failure quite unaccountable and persist in attempting it every so often. Egg An eldritch design faintly glows on this tailed egg. Hatchling As hatchlings, masked stoats are not yet in full control of their gifts, and the flickering green of their usually white markings is a welcome aid to help spot the mischievous young. They might be hiding in the middle shelf of a bookcase, ready to steal a button off the coat of a passing student, but if the magi is fortunate then the erratic glow will alert them in time to save their clothing. They can readily be bribed with small tidbits of food, no matter how recently they ate last, but have a habit of burrowing into bedclothes or discarded towels or clothing to secrete away these offerings. If they forget about the stash before becoming hungry again, a magi will usually locate the burrow after a while by the odor. Adult An adult masked stoat is a beautiful creature, with a magnificent tail and gorgeous markings -and they are fully cognizant of the fact. They make sure they have an appreciative audience and deliberately preen themselves, flirting shamelessly and showing off at every opportunity. However, although the grave offense of being ignored will drive them to furies of revenge (typically manifested as burrowing through winter clothing and pillowcases in a most destructive fashion), they quickly become bored with simple admiration and will race off to amuse themselves with someone else. The one thing that will electrify their attention and keep them amused for hours is the gift of a marble or an egg. Even when very hungry, a masked stoat will savor eggs slowly rather than devouring them at once. Most magi who have bonded with one are very grateful for this easy way to buy themselves back into their companion's good graces. Breeding Additional Information *No. 548 *Obtained from the Donation Shop for 5 (December 2014). *Released: December 1st, 2014. *Artist: Tekla *Description: ApprenticeCrone Category:2014 Creatures Category:Donation Category:Artist: Tekla Category:Stoats